Secreto
by Ikame.SS
Summary: Los vampiros siempre han estado presentes, desde hace mucho tiempo causando que civilizaciones enteras den origen a los cuentos fantásticos que hoy conocemos. Con el paso del tiempo cada vez mas personas dejaron de creer en ellos quedando simplemente como mitos y leyendas, lo que nunca supieron es que ellos seguían ahí mezclándose con los humanos..-Oc's-
1. Fichas

_Los vampiros siempre han estado presentes, desde hace mucho tiempo causando que civilizaciones enteras den origen a los cuentos fantásticos que hoy conocemos. Con el paso del tiempo cada vez mas personas dejaron de creer en ellos quedando simplemente como mitos y leyendas, lo que nunca supieron es que ellos seguían ahí mezclándose con los humanos para sobrevivir en el mundo moderno. Se dispersaron por varias partes del mundo para poder llevar una vida casi normal. Ahora en Paris todos se preguntan ¿Quiénes fueron los lunáticos que se mudaron a esa mansión en la colina?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hola! Vuelvo yo con otra historia a si que no me maten solo lean :3_**

 ** _En este caso todas las Ocs serán hermanas por lo tanto deberán llevar el apellido Middleford que caracterizara a los personajes principales._**

 ** _Las fichas :D :_**

 _*Nombre_

 _*Edad (16-17)_

 _*Personalidad_

 _*Apariencia_

 _*Gustos_

 _*Disgustos_

 _*Extra_

 _*Poder (Sean originales, aquí todas podrán volar y tendrán fuerza sobrehumana. Algo así como crear marionetas y traerlas a la vida...)_

 _*Forma Animal_

 _*Vestimenta (principalmente en colores oscuros, pueden ser ropas actuales y estilo victoriano) A Lysandrito le gusta esto(?_

 _*Chico_

 _*Defecto y consecuencia (No aguantan mucho el sol o fácilmente les atrae la sangre por lo que sus ojos se ponen rojos)_

 ** _Por mi parte es todo la Desequilibrada Mental Ikame las espera(?_**


	2. Prologo: Los Middleford y la mudanza

**¡Hola! Veo que les gusto que bien, nadie se resiste a los vampiros 7u7 sin mas que decir aquí el primer capitulo :D**

 **Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen si no al diablo de Chino**

* * *

 _Los Middleford eran una familia de vampiros prestigiosa conocidos tanto como los de su especie y los humanos...Bueno eso era en el siglo XIX el imperio que habían creado callo de repente cuando la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales fue descubierta. Por un estúpido humano, les dieron cacería y los Middleford fue uno de los pocos clanes que pudo escapar. Después de tal masacre decidieron no mostrarse tan en publico por lo que constantemente se mudan de un lugar a otro._

-¡Viktor Middleford!-Lucia Middleford no era conocida por su paciencia. Esa vez se había colmado al no encontrar a su hijo mayor quien seguramente estaría con una mujer; agh como odiaba que su pequeño primogénito succionara sangre de mujeres sin valor. O al menos, las que se creían el centro de atención, a esas las despreciaba con toda su inmortal alma-¡Ven aquí en donde quiera que estés!¡Viktor!- A un lado de la mujer, un hombre de pelo castaño intentaba tranquilizarla para su mala suerte, una botella voladora conteniente de un liquido rojo le dio de lleno en la cabeza-Elizabeth, dime, ¿Qué hace tu hermano?-

-El esta...haciendo cosas indebidas, ya vendrá- la niña de pelos grises y ojos ámbar quien tenia una expresión vacía miraba hacia la ventana con aire perdido, sus hermanas que estaban un poco mas allá cargando cajas, hiendo y viniendo la fulminaban con la mirada. La maldita desgraciada estaba sentada como si nada mientras ellas hacían el trabajo, la pequeña niña tenia agallas ya le darían su lección

-¡Elizabeth!¡Ven a ayudarnos!- grito una chica de pelo largo hasta la media espalda con bucles en las puntas, con un hermosos color rojo borgoña con toques de color vino tinto y ojos de un tono violeta-¡Viktor ya vendrá!- Las cajas que iba cargando casi se caen al tropezar con su larga falda, del otro lado unos orbes rosados con betas rojas observaban con risa a la persona a su lado

-Idillya, ¿podrías dejar de beber sangre, solo un poco?- Ailin miro como su hermana mayor guardaba la botella y con sus ojos azules la miraba, sus hebras rosadas, azules y moradas se movían al compas del viento-Vamos ¡ya nos vamos de Italia!¡A comenzar de nuevo!

-Comenzar de nuevo. ¡Por quinta vez! Es bastante nuevo- Menciono Chalice sus cabellos de un rosa intenso con mechones más pálidos que otros se movieron un poco con la agitacion, sus irises carmines vieron a la persona que salía de la puerta. Otra chica, ¡mas mujeres!. En esta ocasión un risita suave y fina, acompañada de una joven, pelo castaño largo y dos mechones a los lados de su cabeza

-Sera por quinta vez, ¡pero vele el lado positivo! Conoceremos otro lugar, Roma ya se estaba volviendo aburrido- una risa pequeña acompaño su frase

-Cielo tiene razón, conoceremos nuevos lugares, podemos ir a la ciudad amurallada de Carcasona en la noche es un gran sitio turístico, visitar Niza en la noche otras cosas- los ojos ámbar de Tabitha vieron a su hermana menor con una ligera sonrisa

-Supones hermana menor- hablo una nueva voz-¿Como sabes que no habrá mortales rondando por las noches?¿Y si te confunden con un ladrón?¿Y si te quieren hacer daño?- Viktor miro a cada una de sus hermanas mientras aparecía en un humo negro bastante espeso-Madre perdón por llegar tarde, estaba...ocupado- La mujer le arrojo una caja al chico, la cual atrapo con gran agilidad

-¡Que ocupado ni que nada! Ahora sigan subiendo cajas niños tenemos que irnos apenas se ponga el sol, queremos llegar cuando el sol se este poniendo, Felipe avisa a Dimitry que ya nos iremos-

 _Esta era otra de las típicas mudanzas de los Middleford, pero esto estaba apunto de comenzar..._

* * *

 ** _Hola gente de este extraño mundo la Desequilibrada volvió con el mini prologo cosa que es extraña para mi, generalmente me tardo mucho espero que les guste y que lo lean, sugerencias aceptadas :D_**

 ** _Alexaher084-Castiel_**

 ** _SaintSeleene-Dake_**

 ** _Box of Glitter-Lysandro_**

 ** _Antonia134-Kentin_**

 ** _Sabr1-Nathaniel_**

 ** _AiliGuby-Armin_**

 ** _A propósito ¿ya vieron el tráiler del episodio 32? La libreta es la clave \\(*W*)/_**


	3. Capitulo 1: Esos son extraños

_**Bienvenidas al primer capitulo, esta historia me trae inspirada :3**_

 _ **Los personajes de Amour Sucre no me pertenecen si no al diablo de Chinomiko y Beemov**_

* * *

En la capital de Francia, Paris había revuelo. En especial en una pequeña parte de la tal, los alumnos del Sweet Amoris al igual que sus familias se preguntaban ¿Quiénes fueron los lunáticos que se mudaron a esa casa en la colina? Nadie se atrevía a pisar ese lugar; aparte del aspecto lúgubre y las paredes oscuras esa casa tenia un aura de que te encontrarías un fantasma en cualquier momento, y los rumores no estaban de mas. Algunos decían que cometieron un asesinato ahí adentro, otros que una bruja lo había maldecido.

-¿Maldecido?¿Asesinato?- Castiel bufo-Si como no, son solo estúpidos rumores- Algunos de los alumnos del instituto estaban reunidos cerca de la casa/mansión en la colina, Rosalya, los gemelos, Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, Lysandro, Iris, Priya, Melody, Kim, Violeta y Karla (esta ultima se invito sola). Según esto los _lunáticos_ llegarían esa misma tarde-No se para que acepte venir es una perdida de tiempo

-Si no querías venir, ¿para que aceptaste la invitación?- Nathaniel vio en dirección al lugar, mientras maldecía al pelirrojo por lo bajo sin que este lo escuchara, a su lado Lysandro frunció el seño; maldecir gente a sus espaldas era una completa grosería pero que podría hacer el. El rubio y el pelirrojo se llevaban como perro y gato seguramente en algún futuro terminarían matándose. Suspiro con cansancio, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían

-Ya basta no inicien una pelea-intervino Priya-Nosotros que venimos a ver que tipo de persona serán las que se mudaron a ese lugar, ¿Cómo creen que sean?- La castaña volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos se pusieron a pensar ¿Qué clase de personas serian?

Melody fue la primera en hablar-Si compraron esa casa aun sabiendo los rumores, tal vez sean una pareja mayor a la que no le importa

-¿Y si no les dijeron los rumores?- Menciono Iris

-Yo opino que son una pareja de estirados- Dijo Karla

-No critiquen a las personas- intervino Alexy- No los conocemos aun, puede que sean agradables- el chico miro a su hermano

-Alex tiene razón ¡tal vez nos dejen entrar a su casa! Puede que nos encontremos un fantasma- Armin se aparto de su consola un momento imaginándose así mismo como un caza fantasmas-¡Seria divertido!

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!- exclamo Rosalya -Son puro cuento, ¿¡verdad Kentin!?

-La verdad no me importa-

-¿Kim?¿Violeta? ¿Me apoyan?

-Si- Kim le dio un ligero golpe a la pequeña chica a su lado que se encogio un poco-Vamos Violeta tu sabes que los fantasmas no existen ¿o crees en ellos?

-No...¡Miren!- la menuda mujer apunto a la casa embrujada, en ella una limosina y un camión de mudanza entraban

-Oh vaya...Tenemos ricos entrando- Castiel codeo al albino que solo asintió un poco y con eso todos prestaron atención

Los primeros en bajar fue una pareja, una mujer de pelo rosado y un hombre castaño, seguidos de un chico pelinegro; este vestía un traje totalmente negro con una corbata amarilla, perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y lentes oscuros. Era alto y bastante pálido, como se notaba que el tipo no tomaba el sol. Le hacia mucha falta, dio un par de vueltas sobre la casa antes de entrar, cuando volvió a las afueras de la residencia traía una sombrilla. Se dirigió al automóvil y abrió la puerta dejando salir a una pequeña niña de cabellos grises y ojos ambarinos que se paro abajo del artefacto. Después salieron varias adolescentes mas quejándose de quien sabe que cosas siguieron discutiendo hasta que la pareja que anteriormente había entrado les dio el permiso para "ir a explorar". Asi que tan rápido como llegaron al lugar, se fueron corriendo esperando no ser vistos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

-Eso no es lo que me esperaba- hablo Priya

-Efectivamente, no son una pareja de estirados pero no creo que sean tan amables como dijo Alexy- Espeto Melody con un tono un tanto incomodo

-Que mas da ¡eso no nos concierne a nosotros!- Exclamo el pelirrojo-Es mejor irnos antes de que esos nos vean

-Mmm es cierto...

 _Y desde lejos eran observados con cautela..._

* * *

 ** _Hola! Este es el primer capitulo desde la perspectiva de los alumnos jejeje espero que le allá gustado el próximo no tardara en llegar :D_**

 ** _y una pregunta, si algún personaje se adecuara con la personalidad de su Oc ¿Cuál seria?_**

 ** _Acepto sugerencias :) Las espero en el próximo capitulo y si algunas lo notaron tengo cierto problema con los puntos y esas cosas jijiji_**


	4. Capitulo 2: ¿Inscripcion?

_**¡Holu gente de este mundo tan extraño! Volvemos con el capitulo 2 :D**_

 _ **Ya vieron salió el episodio 32 el Lysiado ya nos recuerda *llora de felicidad* Y la Rosa nos trae ganas, será que seremos amigas de la Karla? ¿Quién sabeeee? 7u7 Y ahora todos andan de calenturientos, la Chino quiere Lemon 7u7**_

 _ **No las aburro mas :D Las advertencias de siempre y yaaa..**_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la casa llena de criaturas de la noche..._

-¡Basta ya!- gritaba una aterrorizada Elizabeth-¡Perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer!-

-¡No hay piedad para ti mocosa del demonio!- exclamo una enfurecida Chalice, su linda cara era tapada por sus cabellos rosados que enmarcaban sus ojos carmín, mientras los otros hermanos Middleford se reían a mas no poder, sus padres los miraban con burla y la mujer que estaba al otro lado del computador los miraba con cierta diversión mas no cambiaba su semblante serio.

-Todos, paren ya recuerden que hay temas que tratar- hablo la mujer, Davyna Middleford, la madre de Lucia y Agatha. La líder del clan Middleford y sobretodo abuela de los ocho demonios.-Chicooooos, ¡su abuela favorita quiere su atención!- pelo grisáceo y ojos rojos, como de dos de sus nietas-Si no ponen atención; no abra regalos en la próxima luna de sangre- formados en fila y con toda la seriedad del mundo los menores escucharon atentamente-Bien, hija, tipo extraño, acérquense. Bien ahora cambiando a otros temas, Dimitry nos informo que los Ayrton se están movilizando. Así que solo les estoy advirtiendo tengan mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, para asegurarnos de que las posibilidades de que los encuentren sean menores, irán a un instituto como cualquier adolescente humano.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y mas silencio.

Después del silencio. Vino el caos.

-¿¡Que demonios piensas abuela!?

-¿¡MAMA ESTAS LOCA!?

Después de unos minutos de griterío en los que los únicos que mantenían la calma eran las hermanas y su padre. Viktor era un histérico mujeriego sobreprotector de hermanas menores, Lucia era una madre prepotente; una mala combinación.

-¡Callense! Viktor, eres demasiado difícil de persuadir, a si que iras tu también si tanto te preocupan tus hermanas ¡mantenlas vigiladas!-

-No pongo objeción a eso. ¿Pero Elizabeth? ¿Ella también ira o se quedara aquí?-

-Ella no ira a un colegio con niños humanos, puede quedarse en casa o seguirlos a ustedes, ya será su elección- La matriarca del clan Middleford miro a su hija-Y en cuanto a ti Lucia, tu y tu zopenco esposo irán a inscribir a sus hijas en el instituto Sweet Amoris

-¿Sweet Amoris? Que nombre tan raro- Tabitha miro por la ventana que estaba descubierta-¡Sera emocionante!

-Emocionante, si, si quieres convivir con un montón de estúpidos humanos inservibles, ¡si las descubren nos delataran!- Lucia siguió su papel de mama histérica

-Basta Lucia, en este instante iras y no pondrás quejas, ¿entendido?- Davyna miro a su hija con seriedad-Ohhh, acaso quieres que llame a "el"-

-No madre en este mismo instante iré, nos vemos después- Cortaron la llamada y ambos padres salieron

La gran sonrisa de Ailin reconforto un poco a sus hermanos-Vamos será divertido, conoceremos humanos. Bueno algunos mas de los que ya hacemos...

 _Puede que la joven vampira tuviera razón... Puede..._

* * *

Los alumnos del instituto Sweet Amoris se quedaron hasta la tarde para la organización del evento mas próximo, el de Halloween. Una fiesta de disfraces se haría presente en el lugar. Todos estaban emocionados, algunos mas que otros. Rosalya y Alexy estaban mas que dispuestos a disfrazar a sus amigos aun ante las negativas de algunos, Priya, Iris, Melody y Violeta estaban bien con la idea de que las vistieran, mientras otras no tanto.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No es tan malo! Son solo disfraces - la albina animaba a su amigas a probarse sus disfraces

-¡No! Vamos Rosa- decía Kim-A mi no me gustan esas cosas

-Pero no le veo el...problema- la chica albina vio como una lujosa limosina se posaba frente al instituto, captando la atención de los alumnos-¡Miren!¡Es la del otro día!- De ella bajaron los adultos que habían visto antes con unas miradas tan frías que les dieron escalofríos. Sus preocupaciones se vieron en aumento cuando la pareja se acerco a ellos, la madre los miro con indiferencia y el padre con seriedad. Ambos se dirigieron a la tímida Violeta la cual se puso nerviosa.

-Disculpa pequeña, ¿sabes donde queda la oficina de la directora?- pregunto el hombre castaño

-C-claro- la chica dio las indicaciones adecuadas antes de que ambos adultos agradecieran y se retiraran bajo la atenta mirada de todos-Bueno a mi me parecieron amables- dijo Violeta

-Bueno pequeña tu lo has dicho _**Parecen**_ \- Kim volteo a la dirección tomada por ambos anteriormente, no sabia porque, pero no tenia una buena intuición sobre ellos..

* * *

-Así que ¿quieren inscribir a su hijas e hijo aquí?- Shermansky vio a ambos con un deje de culpabilidad-En serio lo lamento pero ya se acabaron los lugares...

-Ohhh ¿a si que eso cree?- pregunto Lucia con risilla

-¿Eh?¿A que se refiere?- la anciana se empezaba a poner nerviosa y los ladridos de su perro no la ayudaban en lo absoluto

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron rojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban-Shermansky míreme a los ojos, aquí hay lugar disponible, sacara a siete mocosos y mis retoños podrán entrar. ¿Entendiste querida?

-Entendí señorita, sus hijos podrán entrar mañana

Una sonrisa curvo en los labios de ambos padres, ser vampiro daba sus beneficios

* * *

 _ **Hola! lamento haber tardado, y ¿que tal les fue con el evento? A mi mal no conseguí todo TnT**_

 _ **Bueno ya se dieron cuenta que la mama Middleford controla mentes con sus ojos :D Y quienes serán los Ayrton?**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora nos leemos~~**_


End file.
